


Save Some of Your Love For Me

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babies, Boys Kissing, Children, Cute, Ereri Week, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have a baby, but Eren soon gets jealous of all the attention Levi is giving Eren jr..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Some of Your Love For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! You can find me on tumblr at: theheichouwesawthatday :)
> 
> THANK YOU READING THIS!

“Hey Ere-bear, Daddy’s gonna be home soon!” I spoke in my baby voice as I picked up baby Eren jr.

“Daddy! Daddy Levi!”

“Yep! Do you hear that? That’s his car Ere-bear!” He was so cute when he got excited, and quite frankly I was getting excited too. Looking after our 3 year old son was fun, but more exhausting than I ever thought it would be.

The door opened to have Levi appear through it. He wore his dress pants and shoes, as well as a white button down shirt, and no matter how many times I saw him dressed like that, I always thought it was one of the sexiest things he could wear.

“Hi Eren” He spoke softly as he looked at me. I gave him a smile and opened my mouth to respond, until the baby in my arms spoke first.

“Hi daddy! Daddy daddy I missed you!” His arms released their grip from my own to reach towards Levi.

“I missed you too little Eren!” Levi approached him with his arms out to take Eren jr. from me to hold him himself. A bright smiled lit up Levi’s face while holding our child, making me smile gently at the sight of both of them.

“Daddy! I drew you a picture! Go go, kitchen, go!” Eren’s little fingers moved to point towards the kitchen.

Levi chuckled. “Okay little Eren, lets go!” He walked away from me to go see what awaits in the other room.

I loved seeing Levi so happy to be with our child.. But I couldn’t ignore the drop in my chest as I saw them walk away. 

“I missed you too..” I muttered to myself, resting my head on the wall behind as I watched the two together.

~

“I’m going to put him to sleep,” Levi quietly whispered to me, already walking up the stairs carrying a sleeping Eren jr.

I haven’t talked to Levi much since he got home, and he leaves for work when I’m still asleep. The only thing we’ve really spoken to each other were because of baby Eren.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes pass and Levi still hasn’t come back down. I walked upstairs to find a sleeping Levi with Eren in his arms, sound asleep as well. I crouched down in front of them and brushed a stray hair from Levi’s peaceful face.

“Goodnight Levi.” I said as quiet as I could, but if anybody could hear, a clear sadness filled my words.

I walked to our bed and crawled into it, lying down on my side. I know it seemed childish, to be jealous of our baby, but all I wanted was the attention he gave to little Eren.

~

The next days went by just like the previous ones; talking to Levi for a few seconds before he was whisked away from me by Eren jr., and every night with Levi being too tired from work to move to the bedroom and baby Eren sleeping in his arms instead of me. I would feel Levi come into bed with me in the middle of the night and drape an arm around my waist, but I was already half asleep, too tired to cuddle into him.

I missed being the one Levi would go to first when he came home from work. I missed talking to him at night, then kissing each other gently until we were stumbling upstairs to our bedroom, limbs and mouths everywhere, trying to keep quiet for little Eren. I understood why Levi spent so much time with him, wanting to be a good daddy to Eren, but I wished he would see how much I longed for his attention again. But I was up against a precious child that could smile away any problem you had.

~

I felt the anticipation in my chest to see Levi again after work. Baby Eren learned when to expect him and he was already getting excited. For half a second I thought about making him wait in the kitchen so I could say hi to Levi first. But I figured my efforts would be for not since Eren would probably come running in, all chubby, wobbly legs, stumbling towards his daddy, and Levi would be caught under his cuteness spell once again.

The door opened once again, Levi walking in and saying,

“Hi Eren” a tired smile on his face. Eren jr. nearly leapt out of my arms at the sight of Levi. I handed him over, trying to smile, but Levi was already being told to move into the next room by our child. I didn’t even get to say hi back this time.

I waited a few hours, watching them both play together, calling Levi’s name once, but he was too captivated by Eren drawing him a picture.

I started to get frustrated. I wanted Levi to pay attention to me and not our child. I wouldn’t ever wish our child was gone for even a few minutes, but I just wanted the time Eren was getting with Levi all to myself. I knew Levi was equally mine as it was baby Eren’s, but just for one day, I wanted him all to myself. I started get myself all worked up, about Levi, most likely unintentionally, ignoring me, and Levi spending all this time with Eren jr., that a frustrated tear was threatening to fall.

“Levi!” I whined out to him, my hands curling into fists. I was acting like a child who wasn’t allowed to eat a piece of food he wanted, but I didn’t care. I wanted Levi now.

Levi’s eyes went wide when he looked up at me, seeing my face in the most childish state it’s ever been, with my eyes watering up.

“Eren? Eren what's wrong?” His worried expression stated on his face as he got out of his chair and started to walk towards me.

“Hi Levi!” I gasped out, finally getting to say it.

“Hi?” Levi looked more concerned by the second.

“I-I never got to tell you hi when you got back home from work..” I looked down, suddenly ashamed of my outburst. I started fiddling with my hands as I continued.

“You always go play with little Eren right away when your back and today, I never even got to tell you hi-” my voice broke at the end.

“Eren, just..wait one second..” He trailed off, looking back at Eren jr, who was now sleeping. “I’m going to bring him to bed first.” Levi walked over to the little boy and picked him up carefully, walking over to the stairs.

“Levi,” I called out, waiting until Levi turned to look at me. “Come down this time, please” My face probably in a pitiful state. All I wanted was Levi. He nodded at me and continued upstairs.

A few minutes later, he appeared back down the stairs and walk over to me, now sitting on the couch.

“What’s wrong. Eren?” He sat down next to me, a worried look filling his eyes as he looked at me.

“Well, I just..I..you were spending so much time with Eren and, you used to spend a lot of time with me and-”

“Are you jealous, Eren?” Levi said finally understand.

“..Yes” I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

“You know you could of just told me.”

“But, you two looked so happy and, I don’t know.” I moved to nuzzle into Levi.

“I love you” He spoke quietly in my ear, hands roaming through my hair before he moved to wrap his legs around me on my lap. I hummed out at the words, a sweet, warm feeling filling my belly. My arms snaked around his small waist and I pulled him into me closer.

“I missed this..a lot.” I tilted my head to kiss Levi’s temple. I felt his hands move my head upwards, guiding me into a chaste kiss. He pulled away too quickly for my liking.

“Eren, just tell me next time you get jealous, okay? Sometimes I just get caught up in making sure little Eren knows he’s loved..”

“Trust me, Levi,” I brushed his stray hairs away to see his eyes better. “He is loved more than you could ever know. Just, save some of your love for me..” I trailed off again, pressing our foreheads together. He moved his lips close to mine, smiling against them softly as he spoke.

“I always will” He kissed me deeply again, all my jealousy melting away with the sweet kiss.


End file.
